


I didn't know that I was starving ('till I tasted you)

by efioa_s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, More specifically demisexual, Sexual Content, SuperCorp, ace!kara, demi!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efioa_s/pseuds/efioa_s
Summary: For Kara, it was basically love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into writing in about 5 years, so any constructive criticism is more than welcome. This was originally planned to be 500 words maximum, but it kinda got away from me.  
> Unbetad.

Kara basically has two different relationships with Lena Luthor. There's her professional relationship as Supergirl, where she gets to protect Lena, and vice versa as it turns out, to stand beside her against the villain of the week, to watch her back as Lena outsmarts them, one after another. It never fails to amaze her, watching this woman, who could so easily have ended up so different, fight against a society that wants to stigmatize her because of her family name, to watch her prove her worth again and again.

Lena Luthor is an inspiration, especially to the part of Kara that knows, as a Kryptonian, she will never be 100% accepted by the people who inhabit her new home. The fact that Lena is so open and living her life for all to see, despite what people will see as her failings, despite the reputation that her brother had given her family name, despite every obstacle that this woman had faced to get to where she is standing today, proving herself time and again to everyone who ever doubted her or her intentions, it inspires Kara, as Supergirl, to keep fighting, even with the threat of Cadmus and those who support them breathing down her back.

Then there's her more…. Personal relationship with Lena, as Kara Danvers. They're friends, Lena says, her only true friend in National City. Someone she can count on, someone she wants to spend her time with. And Lena is so smart, so quick-witted and strong, despite her humanity, that Kara can help but fall into her orbit. Spending time with Lena was Kara is quickly becoming the greatest pleasure in Kara’s life.

If she's being completely honest with herself, which she tries to be (because if you can't be honest with yourself who can you be?) , Kara would admit that she was pretty much gone on Lena from day one. The first time that they met, the first time their eyes met, all of her feelings for anyone else, the entirety of her fledgling relationship with Jimmy, completely flew out the window and it was pretty much love at first sight.

At the time, though, all Kara could see was the blue of Lena's eyes, the dark fan of her lashes against her pale skin, the plus red of her lips, and Kara thought to herself, ‘Oh my, I want to taste that’. And then she spoke and Kara was enchanted from the get go. She was smart and engaging and when her lips twisted into that wicked smile Kara was completely gone.

So Kara had broken off her thing with Jimmy before they could go anywhere, before feelings got hurt, and then she went home to think.

It wasn't even just her looks. That Kara could have dealt with. It was how her eyes lit up when Kara engaged her on a topic that she was passionate about, how her mouth twisted up into a smile when her rapier wit surprised a laugh out of Kara, how even a glance in her direction made Kara feel like she was at the center of the whole universe. This wasn't just attraction, which was unusual enough for Kara as it is, from the very first moment, there were feelings involved, and the longer that Kara spent getting to know Lena, the stronger these feelings grew.

When Kara had moved to National City to work for Cat Co, all wide eyed and wondrous about the marvels of the human world, she had never been with another person before. Growing up in rural America, Kara had watched all of her friends and classmate pair off, get into relationships, breaking off as often as not, and she had thought that she was even more of an outside that she already was because she looked at these other kids, kissing and talking about sex and she had though, 'I don't want that.' She had felt like even more of an alien, because it was one more way that she was different from all the children around her. It wasn't until much later, when she moved out from home and discovered the wonders of the internet that she was able to put any sort of a name to it. Not only was there a name for what she was, there was a community of people just like her all over the world. So she grew to accept this about herself, she was asexual, nothing wrong with that, no shame whatsoever. She was completely at peace with herself in a way she hadn't been when she was a child, and was more than happy to live the rest of her life without a relationship.

And then she met Cat Grant.

Kara had, under the tutelage of Cat Grant, come to realize that, even without the intense sexual attraction that books and movies and tv shows portrayed, that sex could be a hell of a lot of fun. Cat had showed her how good it could feel, that even without lust or attraction, that sex is an act that can be enjoyable for both parties, can be a way to bond and grow closer. And Cat had taught her well, how to give and receive pleasure in equal amounts, how to take joy from bringing another person to the bring of ecstasy and slowly pushing them over the edge. And though the gratification had never been as intense for Kara as it was for Cat, it was still a thoroughly enjoyable time.

Then, of course, Jimmy Olsen had rolled into town, knowing all about Kara and her heritage, one of the only people outside of her family that knew, and he was so kind and sweet and he cared for her, so of course some feelings developed. He was one of her best friends and she could happily spend the rest of her days laughing with him, sharing secrets and being accepted implicitly. He was comfort and safe and she was drawn to him for that.

Lena, on the other hand, made Kara feel with an intensity she had never experienced before. It was impossible to ignore her. Every time Lena walker into a room, Kara's eyes automatically gravitated towards her. Her mere presence never failed to make Kara smile and Kara felt warm and alive every time Lena even looked in her general direction. The intensity of her feelings never failed to surprise her, that even the slightest bit of acknowledgment from the other woman could make her entire day. For the first time in her life, Kara Danvers looked at another person and wanted sex, wanted to slip her fingers between the other woman's legs, wanted to know what Lena sounded like as Kara drove her to orgasm, whether her voice would go high or breathy or low and rumble, whether she'd scream and thrash, or whether she would open her mouth in a silent scream as she orgasms.

So Kara used every excuse in the book to try and visit Lena, to spend time with her. Dropped by often for interviews for Cat Co, took to visiting her as Supergirl at least once a week, took any job that would bring her close to Lena. Kara had never felt such a strong pull to just be with someone before, even without the whole wanting to fuck her for the rest of her life thing.

Then there was the fact that Kara had no idea what Lena would think of this whole situation. She has no idea whether the scion of L Corp was even interested in women in general, let alone her in particular. But she wanted, oh god did she want.

The closer the two women got, the more these feelings grew. The little flame that had sparked to life when they first met had been lovingly tended into a roaring fire, it's heat consuming Kara's every waking moment, until there was little that the Kryptonian could thing of other than the other woman. It got her into trouble in work a lot, the fact that she would spend hours on end starting into space, remembering how the deep brown of Lena's hair had looked, starkly contrasting the soft white of her skin, accentuating the crystal blue of her eyes and the scarlet slash of her mouth. Kara coveted her time with Lena, hoarding it greedily, memorizing every second of it to look back on at a later date, from her soft laugh to the sly twinkle in her eyes to the way she would throw her head back laughing when Kara jokes, exposing the long pale column of her neck. She treasured these moments, especially late at night, when she had her hand for company.

Kara didn't really want to admit it, but she was basically pining after the other woman, in a manner that was significantly more pathetic than how she pined for Jimmy.

It was that, really, that inspired her to pluck up the courage to finally talk to Lena about her feelings. The repeated lectures she received from Jonn for being unfocused out in the field didn't help either.

And it was there, Kara standing outside of L Corp, starting up at the big imposing building, trying to talk herself into going up, that Lena found her.

\- - - -  
'Kara!'

The voice sounding behind her immediately turned Kara's attention away from the doors of L Corp. Lena walked up to her, a soft, fond smile gracing her. She moved with the grace and poise of someone completely at home in the own skin, who looked good and knew they did. Kara, as usual, felt her face flush, and couldn't hold back the pathetically smitten smile that spread across her face.

'Lena,' she gasped, 'I was- I was just, um. I.. Hi.'

 _Off to a great start Kara_ , she thought to herself, but Lena just laughed goodhearted, her eyes scrunching up in mirth.

''Hi' to you too, my dear. Come to visit?' The other woman continued on her path to the door or L Corp, and Kara immediately scrambled to follow. Lena breezed through the lobby, heels providing a staccato rhythm to her motion, and pressed the button for the elevator. Kara followed behind with all of the grace of a baby elephant, stumbling over her own feet, accidentally checking her hip off of the reception desk, which sent her careening into the oncoming foot traffic, earning her some stern and unimpressed glances from the L Corp employees. Kara felt her face flush impossibly more red and hastened to follow Lena, attempting not to cause further mishaps on the way.

It was only when they entered the elevator, surrounded by L Corp employees, and Kara spotted the expectant look on Lena's face, that Kara realized that she had never answered the other woman's question.

'Oh!' she blurted out immediately, loudly, much to her mortification, attracting the attention of the others in the elevator. Quietening herself immediately Kara continued, 'There was something, that, uh, that, um, I needed to, eh, talk to you about?'

Lena lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question, but Kara continued as quietly as she could, 'Not here.' Lena nodded in acknowledgment.

The elevator ride seemed to stretch out for hours, stopping at what seemed to be every floor to let a flood of people off. The delay gave Kara more time to get inside her own head, to rile herself up into a panic, her heart pounding in her chest, hands growing damp and clammy, a cold, nervous sweat breaking out all over her body, her ears flushing an embarrassed pink. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the lift pinged to a stop at the top floor, and Lena and Kara exited and made their way to the CEO's office.

As happened every time that Kara entered the room, the view took her breath away. The long glass windows that made up the outside wall off the office provided the most spectacular birds-eye view of National City, in all its splendor, with it's modern buildings glittering in the suns rays, to the big sprawling parks and lakes. The people on the ground below seemed impossibly small, and so inconsequential. Up here, it felt like Kara and Lena were the only two people in the world. With the sunlight streaming in from the outside, even in the middle of November, the office was pleasantly warm.

Lena made a beeline for her desk, draping her coat over the back of the chair facing her desk. Kara trailed behind her, trying to even her breaths, to calm the pounding of her heart.

With a toss of her hair, Lena turned back around to face Kara, folding herself into her chair, reclining behind her desk. 'So, my dear, how can I help you?'

Kara fidgeted where she stood, wringing her hands together, eyes downcast, suddenly fascinated with the floor. Despite her best attempts, Kara felt her face heat up even more, the heat spanning from her face down to her neck and flushing her chest. Intrigued, Lena sat up in her chair, leaning her elbows on her desk and propping her chin on top of her fists.

'Oh my,' she drawled, smirking, 'well this must be interesting. Do spill, dear.'

'IthinkmaybeIloveyou.' Kara forced the sentence out, but the whole thing was a jumbled, incomprehensible mess, that, with dawning dread, Kara realized that she would definite have to repeat herself. It was hard enough getting it out once.

Somehow, Lena managed to get her eyebrow to arch even further, and Kara thought distractedly that she wished she had that kind of co-ordination over her eyebrows. 'I'm sorry, dear, didn't quite catch that.'

Kara forced herself to draw in a slow, deep breath, her heart pounding so hard in her chest, that she couldn't hear anything else.

'I said,' she repeated, slower, her voice wavering embarrassingly, 'I think maybe I love you.'

Silence rang through the air, deafening in it's stillness, and Kara couldn't stop her body from trembling, couldn't hold back the tears from her eyes because this, this felt like _freedom_. She felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of her chest, that some unseen chains that had bound her had been broken and it was so liberating, that even if the worst happened and she got horribly rejected, she would never regret this moment right her. This feeling, it was better than flying. The moment stretched out for what seemed like an infinity, Lena staring unblinkingly at Kara, but Kara completely unable to look at the other woman. Slowly, Lena rose to her feet and moved around the desk to approach Kara.

With her eyes lowered as they were, Kara was able to spot the exact moment that Lena lifted her hand, but she still jumped when the other woman laid her hand on her cheek.

'Look at me, dear,' Lena said, voice soft and soothing, warm and welcoming, and Kara couldn't help but obey. Without even thinking about it, Kara lifted her eyes to meet Lena's, her breath catching in her throat at the warmth in her gaze. Lena stared back at her, the thumb of her hand that she had laid on Kara's cheek stroking over her cheekbone. Maintaining eye contact the whole time, Lena's lips curved up into a soft smile, fond and familiar, and she leaned in.

There was an old story, that Kara's adoptive mother liked to tell her, about how she had met her husband. When Kara and Alex were very young, she used to regale them with tales of their romance, a story of friendship and acceptance and love. On one occasion, Kara remembered Alex asking her mother how she knew, how she knew that Jeremiah was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Kara will always remember how Eliza's eyes had softened, a content smile gracing her mouth, and how she had said, 'When we kissed, I saw the stars.'

That was what kissing Lena Luthor was like. Galaxy's exploded behind her eyes, blinding and awe-inspiring in their majesty. Kara felt her knees grow weak and threaten to give out under her, and it was only Lena sliding her other hand around her waist that kept Kara upright. Kara gasped into the kiss, her breath stolen from her lungs in the sheer, unadulterated joy that she felt in the moment.

After both an age and an instant, Lena drew away, the hand around Kara's waist sliding up to join her other one on Kara's cheek. Leaning forward, Lena rested her forehead against Kara's and smiled.

'Oh sweetheart,' she drawled, voice dropping in register, going husky and smoky, making Kara feel warm all over, 'I was wondering when you would say something.'

Kara only had a moment to feel indignant about the fact that Lena, apparently, had known all along and had never said anything, before the dark haired woman leaned in once more to reclaim her lips in another breathtaking kiss, her fingers sliding to the nape of Kara's neck, tangling in the hairs there, eliciting a shudder and a helpless moan from the other woman. Kara could feel Lena smiling into the kiss.

One kiss became two became three became four, until there was no way to tell where one kiss ended and another started. Kara felt devoured, ravished, completely stripped bare and worshiped, and Lena's hands had never left her neck, her lips never strayed from her face. Kara raised her own shaking hands and gripped tight the soft grey material of Lena's skirt, fisting her hands by the other woman's waist, raising up the hem of her skirt.

Lena leaned in closer, spreading her legs slightly to allow Kara access and that was all the permission the blonde needed, pulling Lena's prim and proper skirt up to her hips and sliding her hand into her underwear and to the warm damp heat between Lena's legs. Lena gasped softly into the kiss, her grip on Kara's hair tightening, leaning more of her weight on the other woman.

With the hand now buried between Lena's legs, Kara wrapper her arm around the other woman's waist and lifted the other woman slightly, eliciting a delighted whimper from the other woman, who proceeded to wrap one of her legs around Kara's hip, allowing Kara to take her weight, and tilted her head to kiss further into Kara's mouth.

Kara caressed back and forth between the other woman's legs, rubbing softly against her clit before delving further back and sliding one finger in tight little circles around her soft damp opening. Lena sucked in a breath, breaking off of the kiss to look down and watch Kara's hand work between her legs, her own hands sliding up to get a proper grip at the roots of Kara's hair, pulling softly in appreciation. Kara couldn't help the full body shiver that the feeling inspired.

Smirking wickedly, Lena pulled a little bit harder, the sharp pain sparking a fire in Kara's gut. In response, Kara slid her finger inside Lena, her warmth enveloping her digit. Lena's eyelids fluttered closed, and she leaned her hair forward against Kara's shoulder, the leg she had wrapped around Kara's hip tightening its grip.

Soon, another finger joined the first, and then a third. Which each finger added, Lena's breathing hastened, until she was gasping against Kara's shoulder, her hands pulling harshly on Kara's hair, sending delicious shivers down Kara's spine, fanning the flame in her gut. Kara lifted Lena up further, and walked forward until Lena perched on the edge of her office desk, her legs bracketing Kara's hips. 

As soon as her ass made contact with the table, Lena withdrew her hands from Kara's hair and reached behind herself to undo the zipper of her dress. With the hand not currently three fingers deep in other woman's vagina, Kara reached behind Lena's back to give her a hand, helping the other woman get her dress off, until she was just in her bra, panties and heels.

Once she had divested herself of her own clothes, Lena moved onto Kara, pulling Kara's sweater over her head, and tossing it to the opposite side of the room, before leaning back to unbutton her jeans. Kara stepped out of her trousers, and using her free hand, discarded her panties as well, followed by her bra, then Lena's, tossing them in the general direction of the rest of their clothes.

Now completely naked, Kara slid a hand down her own body into the soft down hair nestled between her legs. She found her own clit and massaged it in time with the movement of her fingers inside Lena. Groaning in appreciation, Lena lay back on her desk, exposing every inch of her flawless body for Kara. 

Kara leaned forward awkwardly, both of her hands extremely busy, and latched her mouth onto Lena's neck, sucking kisses onto the flawless skin, leaving her mark on the other woman's body. Lena whined, high and reedy, and ground down onto the fingers buried inside her. Kara moved her kisses down the other woman's throat, down her clavicle to her breast. She gently tongued Lena's nipple to hardness, relishing the sighs and moans is sparked, sucking softly at the pink skin, before moving onto the other one.

With the hand still moving inside Lena, Kara moved her thumb to rub tight, quick circles around Lena's clit, to see how she reacted. And she did not disappoint. Lena threw her head back, and gave out the most erotic scream, her body clenching down on Kara's fingers, her wet heat building. Unrelenting, Kara continued her ministrations, watching with wide eyes as Lena gasped and thrashed at her touch, her fingers dragging long desperate lines into Kara's back. The longer Kara circled her clit, the higher her wails went, her back arching off the table, Kara drawing her gradually closer to bliss.

'Kara!' Lena wailed, her nails digging into Kara's back, her skin flushed with exertion and a thin film of sweat over her skin. Her own pleasure forgotten in pursuit of Lena's, Kara withdrew her hand from between her own legs and used it to push Lena's legs apart, moving the one that had been wrapped around Kara until it was draped over her shoulder. A quick, 'Hold on to something' was the only warning Lena got before Kara moved her mouth onto Lena's clit and sucked hard.

And it turns out, that when Lena orgasmed, her back and neck arched impossibly, her eyes wide open, as she screamed her release, her whole body clamping down on Kara's fingers. And it was more beautiful than anything Kara could have possibly imagined.

Afterwards, Lena laid back on the desk, gasping for breath, her skin flushed prettily, her eyes closed and face lax in pure bliss. Staring down at the face of the woman she probably love, Kara reached back down to take care of herself, her breath strangled in her throat by the lump of feelings that had take up residence there. 

When Kara let out a high, urgent wine, Lena opened her eyes, her gaze drifting down Kara's exposed body, to the hand rubbing desperately between her legs.

'Oh dear,' she husked, raising herself into a sitting position, 'Can't have you doing all the work, now can we?' Lena slid her hand across Kara's belly, caressing her sides, down her hips, until her hand joined Kara's between her legs. With the two of them working together, Kara was helpless but to fall headfirst into the rush of heat that flooded her belly, the ecstasy that flooded her veins, whiting out her vision and making her legs tremble, as she came.

With a gasp Kara collapsed forwards onto Lena. The other woman let out a huff of laughter, before she raised her arms to wrap around Kara, holding her closer against her bare body, laying back over her desk once more. Together the two of them stayed, until they both regained her breath. 'You know,' Lena said later, Kara's head cushioned comfortable in her breasts, her fingers combing through her long hair, 'I think I love you too.' The joy that Kara felt at those words was indescribably, more intense than any happiness she had ever felt in her life before. She hid her grin in Lena's skin, her grip on the other woman tightening, as she tried to bury herself into her skin. Later, as they were both moving to get up, Lena let out a sudden burst of laughter. Kara looked over at the other woman in question, and couldn't stop herself from answering the smile on Lena's face with one of her own.

'What?'

Her eyes sparkling with laughter, Lena answered 'I do hope that my secretary didn't call the police.'

Still both naked, glistening with sweat and with bedraggled hair, throats sore from their cries of pleasure, both women collapsed against each other in a gale of helpless laughter, laughter that rang of pure joy, and while there might not be love yet, there was a promise of those feelings to come shining in both of their eyes. With the bright morning sun streaming in through the windows, overlooking the beautiful city that both of these women loved so much, the warmth that Kara felt seemed like it would go on forever, until she breathed her very last breath.


End file.
